


dark forest, too late

by punicagranatum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cousin Incest, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rimming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punicagranatum/pseuds/punicagranatum
Summary: Atsumu should have left. He should have walked away. He should have rushed to his bed to sleep and forget. But he was morbidly fascinated. Why did he want to watch Sakusa and his teammate fool around? Was he that masochistic? Did he really need to answer that question when his feet were already bringing him into the room, his legs making him hide behind a couch, listening to the pair behind him?
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	dark forest, too late

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even have to name you but if you read this i want to say that it's all thanks to you and ilu to pieces

Miya Atsumu considered himself to be a fairly lucky person. He was tall, handsome and popular. He was talented at the thing he loved the most. Osamu forgot that he stole his pudding often. Also, he never caught Atsumu when he wore his clothes. Even if Osamu was their father’s favorite son, he was his mother’s favorite.

According to the laws of Miya Atsumu’s universe, he was confessed to twice a week. Usually on Mondays and Fridays. If he thought the person was attractive, he slept with them and ghosted them afterwards. On the few occasions that he felt like going with the person, he dated until he got tired and dumped them thereupon. People could whisper, but he knew most of them could overlook his small flaws just to let him play with them until he got bored. Everyone wanted a piece of him. So he collected conquests like kids do Pokémon cards.

It’s not to say that Atsumu didn’t work for what he had. He took great care of his hair to maintain its blonde color. He never failed to do his skincare routine twice a day. He worked out more than he needed because he wanted to look fit. When he dated, he planned nice dates that his current partner would like and he bought them appropriate gifts. When he slept with someone, he wasn’t a complete asshole that didn’t care about his lover. Because pleasing them meant that he was a good kiss and a great lay. And Atsumu wanted to be good at everything he did.

He obviously poured his heart and soul into volleyball. He watched the matches of all the teams Inarizaki would play and even some of the teams he thought could help him grow as a setter. He had worked on his serves since the start of middle school and was still trying to make them even more precise, even more lethal. He tried to make the best possible set for his spikers, going for an overhand pass as long as it was physically possible for him.

That was how Miya Atsumu got the “Best Highschool Setter” Award. Not Prefectural-level, National-level. Miya Atsumu was the best high school setter in all of Japan. And he worked for it. Very hard and for a very long time. That’s how Miya Atsumu got an invitation for the All-Japan Youth Training Camp.

🝔

Miya Atsumu didn’t usually crush on people. He could count his infatuations on the fingers of one hand. His first crush was a classmate in middle school who could differentiate Osamu and him since the first day and never mixed them. She was gentle, surprisingly funny and had the prettiest smile Atsumu had ever seen. 

Second was Aran, at the end of middle school, who made Atsumu wake up cringing at the feelings in his shorts and run to the bathroom so he could take a shower and avoid Osamu’s questioning eyes. It wasn’t his fault that Aran got even more handsome as he reached high school and his uniform clung nicely to his broad shoulders. Atsumu even thought the whole teenage acne thing was a lie because Aran always had perfect skin. During his embarrassing crush on Aran, Atsumu learned that he was attractive and he dated left and right to get over it. He learned how to kiss someone and have them trembling in your arms. He learned how to touch someone and completely unravel them. 

He still got a silly crush for his first-year homeroom teacher. Kobayashi-sensei had massive tits and didn’t seem to mind how her skirt rose on the back of her thighs when she wrote on the blackboard. Kobayashi-sensei was also kind and always looked at him mischievously when she gave him a lecture whenever Atsumu and Osamu fought. It never went in any direction Atsumu would have liked, but the fantasies were nice enough.

🝔

In the Spring Interhigh of his first year, Atsumu was debuting as the first-string setter of Inarizaki. In the Spring Interhigh of his first year, Atsumu heard of Sakusa Kiyoomi for the first time. He played for Itachiyama, he had already started making a name for himself in middle school and he was one of the only two first years in Itachiyama’s starting lineup. Atsumu caught a glimpse of him during Itachiyama’s second match, but Inarizaki and Itachiyama were eliminated at quarfinals so they couldn’t meet in the court.

Miya Atsumu got a crush on Sakusa Kiyoomi at the Interhigh of his second year. It didn’t start with Inarizaki getting their asses absolutely handed to them by Itachiyama. It began in the men’s washroom. 

After the opening ceremony, Atsumu ran to the washroom because he had, _needed_ , to pee as soon as it was possible. He ignored his teammates' mocking remarks of ignoring Kita-san’s instructions and he sprinted as soon as it was allowed. Once finished, he went to wash his hands as another boy burst inside the washroom and started washing his hands frantically. Atsumu was mesmerized, he didn’t know humans could channel so much fury into the act of washing hands. 

He washed his own hands, confused, and as he was shaking and patting them dry on his pants he caught the boy watching him. Well, to be more precise, he caught Sakusa Kiyoomi staring at him with an expression that dripped so much disdain out of his eyes that Atsumu didn’t even need to see his mask-covered mouth. Atsumu could see him stuff his handkerchief— _handkerchief??? Who even had the time for that_ —in his pocket, turn on his heel and leave.

Atsumu didn’t know that Sakusa Kiyoomi had two moles on his forehead and the capacity to convey emotions more efficiently than most humans with only half of his face. Atsumu didn’t know that he would get hard because of a boy’s overt disgust. 

🝔

Losing in the finals against Itachiyama only cemented his attraction. Sakusa Kiyoomi was tall and handsome. He was obviously popular if the screams of his schoolmates were any indication. He worked unmistakably hard to become this good at spiking and receiving. When they lost and he went to shake his opponents’ hands, Sakusa Kiyoomi refused to participate and instead gave a polite nod to each and every one of them.

Miya Atsumu had approximately five seconds to appreciate the full curl of Sakusa Kiyoomi’s hair, the unblemished sweat-damp skin and the spilled ink of his sleepy eyes. Miya Atsumu had five months to ponder on those five seconds before seeing Sakusa Kiyoomi again.

🝔

Miya Atsumu had no reason to walk alone in an unknown building in the middle of the night. But he also had no reason to be so flustered that he stumbled over his words when he tried to chat with Sakusa Kiyoomi. He also had no reason to fall on his face when he failed to high-five him during practice. So Miya Atsumu had various reasons that kept him awake and he was tired of rolling in his bed. After a few circles around, he went to grab something to drink from the vending machines.

The first warning sign should have been the light of the small lamp beside the couches. Atsumu foolishly thought that he could hide in the semi-obscurity of the hall and go back to his room, avoiding whoever was the sad adult with the job to watch over two dozen teens from all over the country. He decided to continue his way to his room, perhaps more discreetly now.

The second warning sign was that Sakusa Kiyoomi was lying on a couch, back turned to him. Atsumu should have made a noise, a sign to make him realize that he wasn’t alone. He had no time, he saw Sakusa Kiyoomi’s shiny black hair washed by gold light, he was once again in a trance. But Sakusa wasn’t alone. Half-hidden by the couch and Sakusa was someone, clinging to him. Atsumu could hear Sakusa speak in a low voice. 

Komori Motoya let out a crystalline laugh, rising from his place next to Sakusa and quickly turning off the light.

Atsumu should have left. He should have walked away. He should have rushed to his bed to sleep and forget. But he was morbidly fascinated. Why did he want to watch Sakusa and his teammate fool around? Was he that masochistic? Did he really need to answer that question when his feet were already bringing him into the room, his legs making him hide behind a couch, listening to the pair behind him? Atsumu could only focus on the sounds of clothes rubbing and the soft pleading sounds leaving Sakusa, tainted by the quiet laughs of Itachiyama’s libero. 

So at least he now knew that Sakusa liked men. Atsumu should have been glad about his finding. He was obviously leagues above plain Komori, he could try to steal Sakusa from him when the right time came. Hell, maybe they wouldn’t even be together anymore. Yes, Atsumu could only focus on the positive side of things. He could concentrate on the delightful moans that echoed in the room.

Atsumu dared to look over one of the couch’s arms. Now that he could see, he could make out the forms of Komori towering over Sakusa, grinding languidly together. Komori seemed to have his face in the crook of Sakusa’s neck and Atsumu felt himself burn with envy. He also burned with something else as he felt his blood rush south and he desperately tried to control his breathing.

Atsumu mindlessly palmed himself when Komori flipped Sakusa on his front. Sakusa yelped in surprise and his teammate shushed him sharply. Atsumu was glad he decided for the side of the couch that put him at Komori’s back as he astoundedly watched him slide Sakusa’s sweatpants down his thighs. When he could deduce what Komori was doing by the way he positioned himself between Sakusa’s legs and by the whimper the latter let out, he grabbed his dick so hard it hurt.

What? Atsumu didn’t know that was something you could do. He knew you could use your mouth on your partner but—in the back? People liked that? Wasn’t it dirty? If it was dirty, why was Komori doing it to Sakusa?

Atsumu could hear him try to muffle his groans in the fabric of the couch. Was it that good? From the back, Komori looked like he was enjoying himself, humming as he was making Sakusa drool all over the dirty dorm couch. Was Atsumu turned on by it? Would he do that to Sakusa if he knew that he would see him crumble into the sheets? If that was the only way to let him fuck Sakusa’s pretty pouty mouth?

Atsumu imagined him to be so dignified, so snobby. Never in his life would he have pegged Sakusa to be the type to let people eat his ass sloppy, letting himself be slobbered over until saliva was dripping from his balls to the sullied couch. Wasn’t it kinda slutty of him? Would Komori make him come here in a decrepit room of a shabby dorm? Atsumu wanted to have him impaled by his cock in the decrepit room of a shabby dorm. Atsumu craved to be between his creamy thighs and slobber all over him until his spit was dripping from his balls to the sullied couch.

“Stop … let’s just go back to bed,” Sakusa murmured in the darkness.

“Why? You could’ve obviously left before if you wanted to?” Komori’s voice was several times louder and rang in the quiet of the night. “Are you scared someone will walk on us? It’s not like they know we’re cousins.”

“That’s not…”, Sakusa said, but Atsumu’s ears were ringing.

Wait.

_Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait._

_COUSIN?_

Sakusa and Komori were cousins? Sakusa was letting his cousin eat his ass in a dingy couch in a shitty dorm. What the fuck. Atsumu felt like he was hit over the head with a bucket of cold water. He thought his soul was leaving his body. Yet he burned, the molten-metal brand of his cock inside his sweatpants not going soft in the slightest. Atsumu was going insane, trying desperately not to make a sound.

“Oh…”, said Komori and Atsumu could see that he was towering again over Sakusa, hands splayed over his ribs like he did this on a daily basis. “Is it because of Miya?”

Atsumu almost choked on his spit. Sakusa sounded like he did.

Komori let another tinkling laugh out. He pulled down his pants and took his cock out, looking completely oblivious to the immorality of fucking your cousin in a common space where anyone could see them.

“Come on Kiyoomi, it’s not like you’re being super subtle about your cute lil’crush on Miya,” Komori taunted. “I saw the way you looked at him during practice. I thought you said he was barbaric or something.”

Sakusa had a crush on him. Sakusa wasn’t subtle about it. Those were news to Atsumu. He couldn’t even savor the news, washed by the cold dread of watching Komori slowly slide his cock inside Sakusa, his godforsaken cousin, and deciding to open his stupid mouth again.

“Why him, though?” Sakusa responded with a broken moan. Komori laughed again. “I know he’s handsome, but his brother is handsome too. No?”

Sakusa murmured something, but he was muffled by the couch and Atsumu couldn’t make out the words. Komori hummed.

“Would any of them do then?” Komori panted. Atsumu could see him grabbing Sakusa’s hips harshly. “Ahahaha. Think they got to ‘experiment’ together like this too?”

Komori yelped. “Don’t tighten so fucking much, weirdo.”

Atsumu was achingly hard. He was so hard he was starting to fear he would come in his pants right here. What the hell did that say of him? He guessed he was also a disgusting bastard, a complete and utter weirdo, because he was so fucking hard he was feeling dizzy, watching a boy pound the absolute life out of his crush, who was conveniently also the boy’s cousin. His eyes were glued to them, staring at Sakusa’s thighs and the way they seemed to twitch. They shook with the effort to maintain the beautiful bow of his back, letting Komori drive faster and harder into him. Atsumu’s cock pulsed and his hips rose into empty air. 

Atsumu could see the lower half of Sakusa’s face, framed by his hair. His lips were parted, jaw slack. He wasn’t bothering with keeping down anymore. Komori punched sighs and incomprehensible words out of him with every thrust forward.

“Whatcha think Miya would think if he was here, Kiyoomi?”

_That watching this is way too hot and it’s fucking with my brain._

“Shut up. Stop talking about him, jackass,” Sakusa wheezed. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

“So bossy, Kiyoomi,” Komori tutted. “When don’t I fuck you like I mean it, you bratty jerk?”

Atsumu didn’t know Komori still had it in him to fuck Sakusa even harder. He wondered how he didn’t just break Sakusa’s spine with that much force. Sakusa didn’t seem to even be completely here anymore, his moans resonating over the room. Atsumu saw Komori slide a hand to his groin and Sakusa whined in a growing staccato.

“Motoya … fuck yes,” he gasped. “Motoya, Motoya, Motoya, ah!”

_So this is how Sakusa Kiyoomi sounds when he’s coming_.

Atsumu felt a cold veil fall over his heart, irrationally sad that he wasn’t the one on Sakusa’s mind right now. Yet this last humiliation was the final stroke for his masochistic demon of a cock. Atsumu bit his lip hard, so hard he could taste blood. He could feel the rush of endorphins as he came into the damp confines of his underwear. His vision went spotty and he prayed the two others didn’t pay any attention in his direction.

When he came to his senses again, Komori had returned to his initial position between Sakusa and the back of the couch. In the faint moonlight, Atsumu could see a pearlescent line dripping over Sakusa’s thigh, making his cock give one last valiant twitch. He watched them catch up their breaths, pondering if he should leave right now and realizing his legs would absolutely give way if he tried.

“Alright, here we go,” Komori said, getting over Sakusa and on his feet.

Atsumu froze. Komori pulled his pants up again.

“Try not to come to the room too close to me. Wouldn’t want people to whisper tomorrow right?”

Sakusa made a small noncommittal sound.

Fear was pooling in Atsumu’s core, heavy like lead, nailing him to the cheap carpet. Komori made some steps towards the door and Atsumu begged every deity he knew of to help him.

“G’night Kiyoomi,” Komori said as he walked to the door and turned to leave, making Atsumu take a breath of relief. 

Komori turned towards the room one last time and then to him and gave him a big mocking smile. 

“Sweet dreams,” he jeered and disappeared in the dark hall.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! these three have plagued my thoughts for the last week and i had to channel all this energy into something.
> 
> if u read it and u hated it, idk what to tell u lmao. take a walk to forget?
> 
> my [ twt ](https://twitter.com/_punicagranatum)


End file.
